But Sensei
by scarletraven007
Summary: It has nothing to do with a sensei. Naruto is a cocky high school student who is practicully addicted to sex becuase of one person. Itachi Uchiha. Rated M for language and a little rape. MAy become a soap opera because of twists. Complete
1. Chapter 1

"Yo!" I yelled to my two friends who waiting at the school gate.

"Stupid, do you know how long we waited here." The one with black hair and charcoal eyes scolded me.

"Ya, class is almost about to start." The boy faced his grin witch looked weirdly like a dogs, "And you know that Goody here doesn't want to mess up his rep." he started laughing. With the vain almost about to pop out of his head, the raven took hold of the dog's white uniform shirt in the palm of his hand. "You know what dog!" the boy yelled, but soon calmed down before returning with his sentence "So what if I get good grades, but did you forget, if you don't get an A this semester, which you won't, you're going to be put in the pound!"  
"You, you damn."  
"What you can't, speak."  
"Shut up Uchiha!"

And the fight began. I thought they told me class was almost about to start, but here they go again fighting like usual.  
The one that seems to have a big, no wait, gigantic dog complex is my right hand man Kiba Inuzuka. Yes it was right that if he didn't get an A this semester he was going to be put into the pound or in other words boarding school. Ugh, boarding school, the school that whips dogs into shape.  
But the other one with black hair is the smartest and most popular guy in the school, my other best friend, and my…crush, is Sasuke Uchiha himself. God I so want to fuck him senseless.  
"Hey, dumbasses!" I yelled at them. The sparring two looked at me while each of them still had handfuls of hair in each of their hands.  
"For your first question of what took me so long was me getting ready. Do you know how hard it is to get my sexy tan body prepared for school?"  
"Stop being so cocky." Kiba shouted as he stood up and dusted off his cloths  
"I thought you said school was going to start soon to." I gleamed my smile to two girls that walked by. They giggled and then started talking to each other. It was probably about how hot I looked this morning.

'Ding Dong Dong Ding' the alarm rang. Now that was Sasuke's motivation. He ran. If he was late to class his brother would have his head. The reason. Today was the day when the upper classmen work with the freshmen.  
"Come on you puppy dog we got to go to class."  
"Fine, But that damn Uchiha."  
"You know you like him, especially the way you were tussling with each other just a minute ago."  
"Hey, just because your bi and have slept with a girl or guy every night doesn't mean that I'm gay to."  
Now Inuzuka was exaggerating. I only slept with about 5 people in a week of 7…. tops.  
"Just because Jiraiya sensei said to have sex young doesn't mean every day."  
"What if what he was going to say to us next was about that until…" I paused and thought to myself. _"Until Principle Tsunade pummeled him to a bloody pulp."_ I shivered at the thought.

"Anyway I hadn't had any real sex in about 2 weeks."

"Huh, you mean girls finally found out that the sex addict Naruto Uzumaki was a player?" Kiba laughed  
"Hey why don't you shut up, mans supposedly best friend."  
"Sorry."  
"And you got it all wrong." I said as we got closer to the class room "Girls want a good time from me, it's not the other way around. And secondly I'm looking for a man now that isn't like Neji, cocky."  
"Who are you calling co- Did you say you fucked Neji Hyuga!" Kiba Screamed  
"Ya it's not that big of a deal."  
"It's a Major deal! He turns guys who aren't gay to their limits so they become gay he has more sex than Jiraiya sensei or you."  
"Yet alone he's not as good as they say."  
"You got to be kidding me. You're lying!"  
And of course I wasn't lying. Your first is always your best. And surprisingly my first was…  
" and It's so nice enough for you to join us today."

"And it's a lovely day to see you as well Kaka sensei!" I yelled back.  
"Take your seat now Uzumaki or I will have your head on a stick!"  
"Oh you know how I would enjoy that kaka sensei."  
Kakashi's face turned all red. Well the parts that weren't covered by his hospital mask that is. Other than that he was red. The whole class started laughing. When we heard Tsunade's heals down the hallway though we shut up. She's a damn beast!  
My seat was right in front of Sasuke's. But today Itachi was sitting there. As I stopped to give him my evil glare he stared at me with the same charcoal eyes that his sexy brother had, and smiled.

"Yes Naru-chan." Itachi hummed  
"Just because you have known me since I was 6 doesn't mean you can call me _Naru-chan_ now get out of my seat."  
"Naruto take a seat _next_ to Sasuke." Kakashi yelled. Everybody knew that Itachi was Kakashi's favorite student. Yes Itachi was one of the upper classmen, but that doesn't mean that he's not as popular with the ladies and teachers as Sasuke was. Itachi was everybody's favorite.  
"Fine Kaka-Sensei, and by the way how's that porno book your reading." I sarcastically said back to Kakashi while I still had my back towards him. The students all began to laugh again.

"It's not a porno it's delicate literature that I'm proof reading for Jiraiya sensei!"  
"So it is a Porno" I said laughing.  
Kakashi didn't say another word, knowing that he was going to lose of course.  
"Today's class is going to be about a project. And yes the upper classmen may be paired up with you as well."  
"How will that work Kakashi sensei" Sasuke asked worried he would be paired up with his brother.  
"You're going to be reading a book and then studying with your partner."  
"What book?" Sasuke asked casually. He loved reading.  
"Some will read Moby Dick which is about a white sperm whale who is getting hunted down by Ahab for the reason of the whale biting off his leg in an encounter before."  
"Wow I want that book right after I heard the words white sperm and dick." I laughed.

"Naruto you will not get this book for other reasons than immaturity." Kakashi sensei started, "For this reason you will be reading The Outsiders with some of the other students. But since I can't trust you alone you will be partnered with…"  
"Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi finished after looking at his clip board.  
"What!" Sasuke yelled, "But I want to read Moby Dick! I already read The Outsiders!" Sasuke Freaked  
'_I don't want to be Sasuke's partner either. Whenever I'm his partner he works me till midnight. He doesn't even study strip!' _I thought  
"Sasuke calm down, there's no change in the decision."  
"But Why." Sasuke Asked  
"Naruto has the worst scores in the class, you Sasuke have the best. You will help Naruto end of discussion."  
"Dammit." Sasuke whispered to himself.

"But sensei…If I go with Sasuke I won't get any work done." I tried to get sensei to change his mind. Yes I thought Sasuke was a sexy beast and I wanted to fuck him, but he cares too much of his homework for me to push his grade lower. He wants to impress his father. Since Itachi always beats him.  
"No Naruto you wouldn't get the work done in the first place. That's the final an-"  
"But sensei…."

"Naruto enough!"  
"But I didn't say that this time honestly." I convinced him  
"If not you who did. Speak up" Kakashi was about his limit  
"I did." Itachi stood up from his chair. His pony tail wagged behind him  
"Sensei, I've known Young Naru-chan since he was little and because of this I know that if Naruto works with my cute little brother they both won't work at all." Sasuke growled at what Itachi had said.  
"So what's your suggestion Itachi?"

"I will be Naruto's partner and Sasuke can have the one that I originally would of have gotten.  
'_Oh know'_ I thought_ 'please don't say yes please please please. I'll even not have sex for a month…or two more weeks.'  
_"Ok Itachi you have a deal."  
'_Nooooooo! Why him!' _I yelled at my self  
As I started sweating and swearing as loud in my head as I could a soft voice that went to my ear and said "Hello, partner." I shivered at these words for one reason.  
My first time was with Itachi Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi Uchiha was in fact my first time. But can you call being forced to have sex, when you're ten, your actual first time. In fact can you call my first time even rape? What happened, that night, still roams around my head like some type of Farris wheel. For 3 hours I didn't know whether to hate or love him. It all started when Sasuke Kiba and I were playing Ninja tag…..

FLASH BACK

"Ha-ha! Sasuke you can't catch me!" I laughed  
"Dude, you're not supposed to be happy being hunted down. I'm an evil Ninja that went stupidly to the enemy so I could destroy my brother and the village and you have a fox demon in your stomach Idiot!"  
"But that's what makes it even funnier that you can't catch me Sasuke!" I yelled back at him. Sasuke snarled.  
"Oh no it looks like goody is getting it-irrtib-irritabb …..what's that one word?" Kiba yelled  
"Its irritable dumbass." Sasuke corrected him.  
I finished running because I had a cinch on what was happening. I mouthed the words as they were saying there lines.  
"I'm not dumb." Kiba shouted and I mimicked, "My sister even said that I have a thick skull."  
"Ya, thick but with nothing in it." Sasuke announced, "Did you even know that she was making fun of you?"  
"Sasuke if I had-"  
"If you had a brain dog boy."  
"That's it!" Kiba screamed.

Kiba tackled Sasuke to the ground. Instantly, each of them started calling insults to one another. They do this every time, you know the whole fighting thing. So Instead of watching the fight, which would have eventually meant me pulling them apart, I took the time to go exploring.  
Through all my years of being best friends with Sasuke he had never let anyone in the house. If we had to piss he would make us go to Kiba's house. As I turned the corner of Sasuke's mansion I got into the spot where only the tip of my blond hair could be shown. The only way Sasuke and Kiba would know that I was there would be if there was any loud sound.

I thought for a few seconds.  
'How come Sasuke doesn't let us in his house anyway.' I was getting anxious just thinking of what was behind that door. A smile grew on my face where I was sure that it was all the way from ear to ear.  
'He might have a Vampire Family. It would make so much sense. The Uchiha Black hair and dark mysterious eyes are just like the blood sucking creatures of the night. Not the sparkling ones though those are just silly.' I knew that it couldn't be true but a ten year old can dream cant he.  
I took one more look at Kiba and Sasuke. Yep, they were still fighting like monkeys.  
As I got up from where I was sitting I took a hold on the door handle.

It was cold like it hadn't been touched in a while and by the look of the cobwebs I don't even think it's been used in a long time. Why was that?  
My heart started to beat faster but not as fast as the time Sakura kissed me on the cheek.  
I was savoring the moment. Maybe I would be like Indiana Jones and enter a place where no one survived.

I was joking with this thought then but it soon became true.

As I finally got enough courage to open the unused door I heard the two monkeys, who were now done fighting, calling my name.  
As I was still going slower than I wanted to, I opened the door.  
"CREEEEEEEEEK!" The door sounded and I cursed under my breath.  
"Fuck"  
"N-Naruto why are you over there" Sasuke yelled.  
"Why don't you let anybody in your house Sasuke, huh!" I yelled back  
"No wait Naruto you just can't go in there and especially that door!"  
"Why not it's not like anything bad is going to happen."  
I took one step into his mansion door way.  
"See nothing happ-"Then someone grabbed my wrist.  
"Sasuke!" A lower voce yelled. "How many times have I told you not to let your friends in here!"

"Itachi-san." I blinked a few times then realized that he was pinching my wrist to hard.  
"P-please let go…ow" I whispered but it was loud enough for Kiba hear.  
"Uchiha you better tell your brother to let go of Naruto now!" Kiba screamed at Sasuke but the young raven wouldn't move.  
"S-sa-sasuke…. Please." I pleaded for help from Sasuke, but still nothing.  
"Itachi let go of him!" Kiba yelled after he gave up on him.  
"Sasuke." Itachi started out "I told you that if your friends came in the house and in that door i-"  
"You were going to punish them" Sasuke finished in a small scared voice.  
Kiba didn't like this at all. "So, wait, Uchiha you're going to let Itachi take Naruto like that and do nothing!"  
Sasuke's eyes widened and by the look of his face he knew what a punishment was and he didn't like it one bit.  
What did he go through I wanted to ask but I…..I just couldn't ask him. Was it because I was afraid what it was or was it because my wrist was in too much pain.  
Itachi smirked like he knew what his brother was thinking "Don't worry Sasuke the punishment is different from yours."

Itachi started to walk me into the house when finally Sasuke screamed "ITACHI I WONT FORGIVE YOU YOUR DEAD TO ME!" First Itachi smiled, then he slammed the door behind us and we were left alone in the large mansion.  
The Uchiha household was different than what I imagined. It wasn't dark nor did it have family photos on every wall. Instead there were trophies and medals that Itachi had won. I didn't see one thing that belonged to Sasuke.  
The walls were pure white like they had never gotten dirty and their windows were spotless, let alone the curtains that were blocking out the view. They even had a 67 in T.V that was right above their fireplace. The house really reminded me about what a crappy house that my father and I live in.  
There house was so big and mysterious that I had momentarily forgotten that Itachi still was holding me by my wrist

"Ow…." I managed to squeak out of my mouth. Surprisingly Itachi loosened his grip to the sound but didn't change his facial expression.  
The silence was killing me.  
"Um…I-Itachi…San?"I started out, "How come you um….don't let anyone in the house." I winced as he started to pull my wrist faster to a door at the end of the hallway.  
He still didn't say anything. The thoughts flowed around my head. What was he doing before? What was he going to do to me now? How come Sasuke was so scared of his brother? But nothing could be answered.  
That's when I felt it. There was something hard poking me to the side.  
I was 10 so of course I knew what it meant.

"Where are you taking me!" I screamed.  
We ended up at the large door. Since I love to play escape games I knew that the door was thick enough to be proven soundproof.  
"Dammit let go of me Itachi!" I squirmed while I tried to get free. But Itachi didn't listen to my calls all he did was open the door.  
When we got into, what I now knew was his room; he threw me onto his red and black silk sheets of his bed  
"Fuck" I said when my arm bent the wrong way when I fell.  
"Naruto. You went in a place where you were forbidden. There for you will get a punishment." Itachi had a look in his eyes.

They looked…..I don't know, different. But that could be because he was about to rape a ten year old. What I did know was that there was a secret behind those eyes that made me think that I want to know but I didn't want to know the truth. Is that to confusing? Anyway back to the not so rape.  
Itachi Suddenly pinned on me down.  
"Let me go Dammit!" I yelled as I tried to get free. But the larger man in front of me had grabbed my wrists and wouldn't let go.  
"Shhh…shh" Itachi whispered as he licked the sweat that had appeared on my neck."  
"N-No…s-st-stop." I groaned under my pants.

"Your punishment…" Itachi started as he began nibbling on my ear and playing with my nipple.  
'Why am I moaning Dammit stop!' I yelled at myself.

Itachi went straight for my mouth. As normal procedures he started to lick the bottom lip for permission to enter. Witch didn't make much sense because it was rape.  
'No don't give in Naruto don't!' I screamed at myself but it didn't work.  
I felt myself give in to the older man above me.  
As I opened my mouth for him to take my first kiss he retreated.  
I kind of made a moaning sound from not getting anything but then thought to myself that I don't fucking want this.  
"W-why me y-yo-you damn b-bastard." I said in stutters that came between pants.  
"Why you?" Itachi said then stared at me again while he smiled.

"Well there are several reasons really." He licked his lips as he started to get closer and closer to me.  
I shivered. "One thing is that you plainly make me horny." I blinked. Did Itachi just say I make him horny? I heard him right, right? My face turned bright red. How can he just say things like that without any care in the world.  
"Seconds…" Itachi took his fingertips and lightly flew them over my tan cheek boons, "The Uzumaki legacy will continue,"  
What the fuck did that mean what legacy!  
"And lastly," Itachi got the closest he could then he whispered, "I won't give you to Sasuke."  
My eyes grew large. What did he mean I won't be given to his little brother Sasuke, my best friend?  
"As you know I already told you that you make me horny there for I'm as hard as can be." I blushed again  
That's the second time he said it. I wonder if he notices that I'm blushing.

"You're even cuter when you blush." So he did notice.  
"So why are you telling me things, huh. It's not like I can do anything for you I'm a fucking 10 year old."  
I announced as I looked away from the man's stare.  
"You're going to fulfill being one of the legacy of the Uzumaki family by letting me fuck you."  
"Why would I do anything like that?" I said sarcastically. "I don't even want to be fucking be hear so why don't you just let me go."  
"I never told you what your punishment was did I?" he said but didn't really mean it.  
"Your punishment…" Itachi started again.

While my mouth was open Itachi took the chance with a force to take my first kiss.  
He rapped his tongue around mine, sensing his dominance over me. The older raven searched and found every part of my mouth.  
Soon enough I started to play tag with Itachi's own tongue with mine.  
"Ngh…" I moaned as the kiss seemed to go deeper and deeper.  
Itachi retreated and I blushed. He had taken my first kiss and my heart was beating a million times a minute.

"Your punishment is making you fall for me with pleasure then ripping it away from you while you want more."  
My heart shattered and I felt like a complete idiot. I fell for his tricks and now I know that I'm gullible.  
Itachi took my wrists again and pinned me to the sheets for a second time.  
"J-Just please let me go." I was about to cry.  
"Nope you're not going any ware." Itachi seemed more demanding than before.  
'If he tries to fake kiss me again I'm going to bite his tongue."

Just as I thought Itachi went in for another one. This time when he stuck his tongue in me I bit it.  
The next thing I tasted was blood.  
"You're getting naughtier as the minutes go by. First you tress pass then you talk back and now this." Itachi wiped his mouth as blood started to trickle down from it.  
The Raven Started to slither his hands down my pants.  
"W-why are you still on this just let me go!"I screamed.  
"Naruto, two words." Itachi started "No…Lube."

"No let me go Itachi Stop!"

He ripped my shirt and then my pants and threw them in the corner. Fully satisfied that I was Nude before himself he took his pants off and did the same.  
As he positioned himself at my entrance he thrusted in.  
I screamed and wailed as the pain succeeded over every inch of my body.  
"It's…tight." Itachi talked to himself.  
When he got all of his cock inside of me he started to move faster.  
Tears appeared in my eyes and I began to cry.  
'Stop Stop please!' I screamed in my head

The pain had almost subsided then the pleasure had started again. He started to hit the right spot every time.  
"So you finally like it huh." It sounded like Itachi was angry now. But what he said was true.  
I had started to like it. More over I started to love it and him again.  
For 3 hours I fell in love with him and then he took it away every time and made my heart hurt.  
As he walked out of the room he said "until next time by Naru-Chan." He left me on his bed cold and filled with his cum.

I never did tell them, Sasuke and Kiba, what happened. Sasuke Never told me what happened to him either. All we did was make a pack to hate Itachi for now and forever. The worst thing of all is that I can't play basket ball anymore because of when I first fell on the bed.  
Ever since that night I needed sex. But when I tried to do it with people other than Itachi it didn't feel the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of panicking on what to do when I finally enter that damn mansion again I thought that I should think of a plan. So when Kiba and Sasuke went to go play some ball I went on the roof to eat my lunch.  
My headphones were blasting as I was listening to Slip Knot.  
'If I just keep away from that room and don't sit close to that monster then I might be ok.' I thought to myself, 'But we will still be alone since his parents would be at work…' Crap what would I do about that?  
'Oh, I could invite Sasuke and Kiba over so we can study together.'

You see when Itachi became my partner Itachi's original partner, which was Kiba, Became Sasuke's. Because of Sasuke's luck he still had to read the Outsiders. First he complained but then Kakashi gave him the detention look and he shut up.  
'Worst thing of all I would have to actually,' I gulped 'Do my homework.'  
I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by.  
'I never did find out what he meant by legacy and what Sasuke had to do with anything.  
'He better not try anything because I like Sasuke.' I sniffed the air like I was better than everybody else. 'Maybe I am too cocky.' I frowned.

When slip knot started to sing the chorus of Before I Forget I started to bang my head and scream the Lyrics.  
"I! Am a warrior before I'm a man, I! Was a creature before I could stand, I! Will remember before I forget….. Before I forget this!"  
"Before you forget what Naru-Chan?" It was such a soft voice that I don't know how it got through my headphones but it still made me feel ice cold.  
"Go away Itachi!" I yelled at him but he didn't move.  
"But all I need is to talk with you a bit." Itachi took a step closer from where I was sitting.  
I stood up and stepped back.  
"I don't want to talk to you."

"And why is that?" Itachi took a step forward and I took one back.  
I couldn't talk. My Throat was squeezing tight.  
"I just want to talk to you about how much I look forward to being your partner." He took another step toward me and I took one…  
"Damn…" I swore under my breath. I had walked my back right into the fence that blocked any way of falling from the roof.  
"That's not all your hoping for is it!" I screamed at him  
"Well…your right about that."  
Slam! Itachi trapped me with his grasp by slamming both of his hands on the fence right by my head.  
"It's been 6 years Naruto and there's something that I want to change in your mind."  
"What do you mean by that?" I shuttered.  
"I mean." He put his head by my ear said the one thing that no one was supposed to know "I will take your thoughts on Sasuke and change them to me again."

My eyes grew to a size that wasn't natural.  
"How the fuck do you know that I love Sasuke! How could anyone know that!" I screamed at the top of my voice.  
"I know everything including…" Itachi licked my neck and put his hand up my shirt.  
"N-No not again"  
"Really? Then why are you moaning." Itachi started to play with my nipple.  
"Aah…n-no ahh" I moaned as he started to get me harder and harder.  
"You say no but your body says yes." Itachi laughed.  
I tried to stay silent but it didn't work  
"I know that when you try to have sex with other people it's not the same as when you did it with me."  
I was shocked. "You're…saying I …did it…with you!" I screamed in between moans.  
"You're the one that fucking raped me when I was 10 so it was the other way around Dammit!"

"I'm really looking forward to this week Naru-Chan!" Itachi smiled and let me go. I ran toward the door and down the stairway so I could get the furthest away from that pervert. He humiliated me again, and now what is he going to do to me this time. Tears started to flow down my face again.  
"Dammit." I wiped my tears.  
"How am I supposed to finish the school day like this!"

End of Naruto POV

Kiba's POV

As I dribbled down the court I flew around Uchiha and smiled, which showed my pearly white fangs as well.  
I jumped and swish I scored.  
The girls went wild as I Made my shot and I laughed.  
Ya I wished everything happened like that but it was just my pitiful day dream.  
Uchiha was the fucking one that had made that happened just a few seconds ago and he didn't even care that his Fangirls were all over him. He makes me so pissed.

After a few minutes the girls left. They didn't even eat all they did was come to watch Sasuke play as usual.  
"Aren't you sick of them by now, I mean why cant you tell them your gay already so they can stop flaunting over you and they can come to me." I told him.  
"Hey I got an idea why don't you shut up." Sasuke replied. Wow he's a little rude today.  
"Wow you're a little rude today." I am the smartest.  
"Itachi pisses me off! He knows how much Naruto hates him and yet he wants to torture him more."  
"I know what you mean I mean you used to love Naruto, right? Is that why you never told Naruto what Itachi did to you." I asked  
"Don't even bring that up dude." Sasuke gave me the stare again. The stare of how much Itachi abused him.

"Naruto doesn't need to know especially since it's my fault for not telling him how dangerous Itachi was in the first place. It's my fault he can't lift his arm above his head because Itachi did it."  
"So you don't want to go see what Naruto wants to do about the project?" I asked him  
"I might go later..." Sasuke started then he added "He's probably on the roof." Sasuke smiled and I ran to the roof.

Few Minutes Later

As I started Walking up the stairs I heard a voice. "Naruto?" I said as I put my hand on the knob I heard another voice. "Itachi? Why the fuck is he up here." Dammit.  
'Slam!" What the fuck? What's happening out there?  
I let go of the door knob and looked through the small window where I saw it. How Come Itachi has him pinned down?  
"How the fuck do you know that I love Sasuke! How could anyone know that" Naruto screamed.

'N-Naruto loves Sasuke. Dammit!' I screamed in my head. 'W-wait, why is Itachi do-'My eyes turned wide. How come Itachi was doing this to Naruto he didn't do anything to him.  
"I know that when you try to have sex with other people it's not the same as when you did it with me." Itachi whispered but because of my abnormal hearing I heard it. 'When did Naruto do it with Itachi? I know Naruto dose it with a lot of people but with Itachi? No way.' I thought to myself  
"You're…saying I …did it…with you!" Naruto screamed in between moans.  
"You're the one that fucking raped me when I was 10 so it was the other way around Dammit!"  
'Did Naruto just say that Itachi raped him!" I screamed.

_"Don't worry Naruto's punishment will be different than yours"_

So he was telling the truth. Itachi didn't hurt Naruto's arm. He hurt him more than that. He raped him.  
Crap! Naruto's coming.  
As I hid behind a trash bin that was in the small room that led to the roof I thought of all the things I heard. Well one thing was about the rape but the most tortures thing there was that Naruto loved Sasuke.

I love Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba POV

"Oi, Naruto" I yelled after I had the day to think. After that incident on the roof Naruto didn't talk or act the same way. I mean technically you would suspect that because he was being sexually molested by that fagget Uchiha but he was worse than that. Naruto looked like he was worried.  
I must have not heard something that was said.  
So I thought for the rest of the school day if I should confront Naruto about what I heard. I choose to talk to him.  
Naruto stopped and turned around. His blond spikes moved in the wind and he gave me a smile. "Why did he have to fake smile…" I thought to myself.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto smiled and started to walk over.  
"_How do you know I love Sasuke! How can anyone know that!"_ The thought kept repeating over and over again. "Damn." I swore under my breath then bit my lower lip.  
"Kiba are you ok?" Naruto asked me. I should be asking him that.  
"Naruto why don't you come to my house, I have something to talk about with you." I told him.  
"What you're not going to confess your love to me or anything." Naruto laughed.

I kind of frowned. But then I smiled and laughed, "Ya, like I would ever do that. Your way to cocky." I laughed again.  
"So what you want to talk about?"  
"It is kind of privet so are you going to come or not?"  
"Is it that important?" Naruto Frowned, "I kind of have to make a plan for being the perv- I mean Uchiha."He looked like he was about to cry. "I started to work on it but then I… I got distracted by slip knot."  
'Ya and being molested…' I thought  
"It's actually something about that." I assured him  
"Really? Then let's go." Naruto laughed again.

Naruto POV

I walked at least 3 feet in front of Kiba. I had to. One thing I had to think about what I was going to do and if I thought of it I would probably cry again. But I also had to look out for the Uchiha's. The Uchiha's only live 1 block away from Kiba so we might run into them.  
"Just to annoy me Itachi will probably tell Sasuke that I like him… and then Sasuke will say 'Oh really? That's gross I don't want to be friends with him anymore'" I grabbed my hair in just the thought.  
"Damn" I swore under my breath.  
"Naruto?" Kiba asked me in a concerned voice.  
"Ya." I smiled a fake smile that I was sure looked real.  
'It's such a fake smile' Kiba thought to himself.

"We just have one more block to go so you want to go the other way or keep going strait?" he asked.=  
"I'll keep going its…ok." I acted natural.  
"Ok." Kiba responded sounding a little disappointed.  
As we rounded the corner we saw the mansion. The mansion still looked liked the white house. But because of the gate it still looked like a jail to me.  
I couldn't stop from looking at the windows. Nobody could. Whenever somebody passed the mansion you would feel like you needed to look. But when I looked I hoped that I would of have never done that.

Itachi with his smirk looked out.  
"No! Go away Dammit!" I lost control and screamed.  
Kiba ran up to me, "hurry up we really got to talk." I rushed Naruto.  
Kiba looked at the window but he saw nothing.

5 min later

Kiba told me that he heard and saw everything. I didn't freak out and leave but I did sink in my chair a little. But I was thankful that he didn't hear about Sasuke. He didn't hear one thing about that.  
I thought that if he knew about the rape then I should tell him what exactly happened  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't really. I felt embarrassed and more importantly I didn't want Sasuke to feel like it was his fault."  
'There he goes again with Sasuke.' Kiba thought to himself.  
"You can't tell Sasuke not ever!" I yelled. I couldn't let him know what happened.  
"I won't but Sasuke thinks that your arm was his fault." Kiba told me.

"But he shouldn't." I felt miserable. I mean Sasuke must not like me if he thinks my arm was his fault.  
"I like more running sports like cross country anyway. I was never good at Basketball to tell you the truth." I smiled.  
'Now that's not fake.' Kiba thought and laughed.  
I sat down in my cat like position and sighed. "It feels good telling my darkest secret to man's best friend." I smiled

Now there was silence.

"So…" I started, Trying to make everything less uncomfortable.  
"I'm thirsty want anything?" Kiba asked.  
"What you have?"  
"Coke and beer." I answered beer and he threw it to me.  
"Can you two come work with me and Itachi so we can't be alone.  
"When you getting together?" Kiba asked and took a sip of Coke  
"I don't know. He was saying this whole week but I'm only going one day." I took a drink of beer.  
"Let's call Sasuke and tell him to ask his brother what day."  
"That's way too complicated" I complained.  
"Then we'll ask tomorrow. We can ask one of Itachi's Girlfriends to ask him."

"But Sakura's a whore she wouldn't tell Itachi anything that included me." I added. Sakura was one of the girls I called up then slept with but then she went to Itachi because she loved him more. She thought he was more cool. She even knew that he had fucking 20 girlfriends and yet she went to him. She's the only sophomore that is one of Itachi's inner girlfriend circle.  
"Well do you want to ask him yourself or what?" Kiba complained  
"We'll figure something out Puppy dog."

So that was it. Kiba found out and I could tell him anything, other than Sasuke. I am really kind of happy that Kiba had heard everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto POV

"What do you want Uzumaki" Sakura snobbed her voice so almost everyone would hear.  
I frowned for a bit and calmed my eyes. 'Dose she really think she's better now since she's one of Itachi's.' I thought. 'I mean I wasn't the only one who called one another for a good time.'  
I smirked and pinned her to the brick school wall.  
"Aww, don't be like that I only have a question." I smiled so my pearly whites would show.  
She blushed and I laughed a little. 'See she still digs me'

"W-what u want." She stuttered like an idiot.  
"Ha, you sounded just like you did back when you would call me up." I smiled a seductive grin.  
She clutched her books close to her chest as she blushed more red.  
"Sh-Shut up Uzumaki."  
I stuck my tongue out and flipped over so my back was on the wall on the left side of her.  
"Like I would really do anything to you." I frowned. "Especially when you've been doing it with that bastard."

"Uzumaki you don't know what you're talking about." She blushed as she thought about Itachi, "When you do it with Itachi it's like doing it with god." She smiled.  
"I know what you mean." I whispered and blushed hoping that she didn't hear.  
"Did you say something Uzumaki?" The pink haired school girl looked at me with her green eyes.  
"No I didn't."  
"So why did you corner me like this" She asked a little frustrated, "Because of you I missed a perfectly good afternoon makeout session with Itachi."  
"Shut up will ya." I said kind of demanding, "Sorry, I need you to ask that jerk a question for our project. I won't keep you longer but I know you will be seeing him after school today."

She blushed red and her hair stood up on the back of her neck, "How did you know who told you!"  
She screamed.  
I looked at her and smiled, "You just did."  
"God I hate you" She looked away mad.  
"Yeah I know. Just ask him when we have to meet up for the project will ya." I looked behind me. No one.  
"Why can't you you're his partner aren't you."  
"S-sorry I can't." I stuttered. 'Crap I lost my cool'  
"Naruto will you hurry it up. I got your damn lunch! You owe me 5 bucks ya know!" Kiba yelled at me  
'I was never happier to hear Kiba's voice.' I smiled "Sure sure what ever you say Puppy boy!" I yelled back  
"Just ask Itachi K." I ran off to Kiba. When I looked back she was gone.

"Damn what took you so long!" I yelled at the dog, "I needed saving about like 10 minutes ago what happened to you. You were supost to be their to save me if she started to ask questions."  
"Sorry I had to finish the game with Sasuke then go get your lunch, which cost me 5 dollars more." Kiba held out his hand open.  
I Slapped it.  
"There." I stuck my tongue out and took my burger.  
"You asked Sakura to ask Itachi only right" Kiba asked worried  
I looked at him. "What you thought I…. No never again. Sakura has turned into a whore and she only thinks of Itachi's manhood. She will always do it with people if Itachi dumps her. She will never feel the same way again." I took another bite to my burger and looked at the clouds.  
"And she was such a good girl to with her straight A's." Kiba wiped a fake tear away from his eyes.  
"Dude shut up." I punched Kiba playfully and we started laughing.  
"What who said something funny." The figure behind them said. He took my burger and took a bite.

"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered.  
"Ya what about it?" Sasuke smirked and laughed.  
"So you finish our game run off somewhere, bye lunch for Naruto and leave me out." Sasuke punched Kiba's shoulder  
I blushed as I saw Sasuke laugh. 'Damn why does he have to be related to that bastard even if he is so damn cute and hott'  
Kiba looked at me and frowned.  
Sasuke laughed again when everything became silent.  
"Kiba we have to get together soon to work on the project. And you're not going to come only one day you're coming for the next 5"  
"Awwww, Do I have to?" Kiba complained then opened his eyes. "We gotta double study together with Itachi and Naruto."  
Sasuke frowned "But that would mean today right?" Sasuke asked  
"What!" Kiba and I yelled at the same time.

"I heard him planning it for today. Didn't he tell you?" He asked me  
I blushed. "He didn't tell me anything Sasuke."  
"Ok well we can do it today and Kiba and I can work with you" I blushed when Sasuke said do it with a smile.  
'Crap.' I thought and bit my lip. I was getting hard over something so small.  
"Um, Guys I ….um have to go." I stuttered trying to not show them my boner,  
"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. 'Damn that's making it worse!' I thought  
"I gotta go to the bathroom talk to you guys after school!" I ran away from there to the bathroom.  
"Fuck how can just a few words and a smile make me this way." I closed my eyes and blushed.  
I kicked open the bathroom door and slammed open a stall.

"Fuck I haven't done this in years." I thought of Sasuke in my head and unzipped my pants.  
Making sure no one was in the bathroom one more time I started to trace the length of my manhood.  
I moaned softly then decided that I had to finish this quickly.  
I grabbed my whole dick, thinking that it was Sasuke's tight mouth and started to bob my hand.  
"S-Sas…uk...e" I moaned softly As I thought of the raven.  
The sounds in the room were only skin on skin and my soft moans of the younger Uchiha's name.  
"S-Sasuke ….s-s..s….asu" my hand started to move faster and faster.  
"Fuck i-i'm g-going to cum S-Sasuke." I groaned with pleasure from touching myself.  
"Oh….Oh god Damn …I-Itachi!" I screamed and opened my eyes.  
I Came but didn't rest.

"D-Did I just scream…" My eyes opened more "No I couldn't of have." I put my hands on my face but automatically remembered that my hand was full of the sticky white stuff.  
"Crap like it couldn't get worse! Now I have it on my face and it's in my hair Damn!"

Kiba POV

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked confused.  
"I don't know but since you're eating narutos burger you owe me 5 bucks." I held out my hand again.  
"Like hell I will." Sasuke laughed and took another bite.  
"Sasuke if you eat too much you'll get fat." A man with a low voice commented.  
"Itachi." I growled through my teeth.  
"Hello Kiba-kun." The older Uchiha smiled like he was so innocent.  
"Die." I whispered under my breath.

"Itachi Nii-san, Kiba and I are going to work with you and Naruto today on the project," Sasuke looked directly into his brother's eyes. That was the rule. Sasuke still had to be respectful to Itachi even if he was 16.  
"That's what I came to tell you. I'm working with Sakura after school today so I was going to work with young Naru-Chan tomorrow. Where did he go I was going to tell him?" Itachi smiled again  
"He left." I snarled at the raven  
"Well, Bye Bye." He waved and walked away.  
"Damn." I cursed under my breath. Sasuke kept on staring at me and frowning.

Naruto POV

I stayed in the bathroom for the rest of the school day. Well one thing I smelled like masturbation but the other thing was that I wasn't ready.  
I couldn't go out there in the world knowing that I screamed Itachi's name right when I came.  
"Damn Damn damn." I kept chanting under my breath.  
'Ding Dong Dong Ding' the final school bell rang.  
"Fuck."  
I walked out to the front gate and saw Sakura

Even though I knew Itachi and I worked on the project today I wanted to know if Sakura actually pulled through with asking him the question.  
"Oi, Sakura did you ask Itachi about…." She was crying.  
"What do you want Uzumaki." She sniffled.  
No, I ask the questions. What's wrong?" For some reason I wanted to put my arms around her.  
"Itachi just snapped all the leashes on his girls." She cried.  
"You mean he dumped all the sluts that he was going out with, well you're not a slut I mean."  
"Yes I am a slut! Just say it." She screamed.  
"Sakura calmed down."  
"Since I'm not with him anymore everyone of my friends have been calling me a whore and a slut and more importantly all the guys have been pulling me in the bathroom and rubbing me up!" The pink haired girl cried more.  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I won't do anything to you so if you need me call me." I hugged her.  
"I gotta go." And I ran away.

'Why did he do that to all the girls.' I started to get mad 'Of course Itachi knows what happens with anybody he sleeps with.'  
'What is he planning!' I thought to myself.  
"Ugh." I crashed to the ground I totally wasn't watching where I was going.  
"Ahhh, s-sorry." I rubbed my head, "I didn't mean to?" I looked up  
"It's ok Naru-Chan." Itachi smiled and held out his hand. "Since were already together why not come to my house right away to work on the project?"

"W-Why would I w-want to go now. I didn't go home or even to c-call Kiba yet." I looked away from his black charcoal stare.  
"I just saw Kiba and Sasuke. They said they would meet us at the mansion. My Cute younger brother wanted to get at least some study minutes in before you two would be hanging together. So he went to the library first."  
Itachi smirked  
I thought for a second. Sasuke would do that so I believed him even though I hated Itachi to the core.  
"Fine ill go to the mansion." Itachi kept holding his hand out "I can get up myself bastard."  
"Ok Naru Chan." Itachi smirked again


	6. Chapter 6

'Why am I even doing this' I whined to myself. I am actually following Itachi Uchiha to his house. It's almost like he gave me candy and I followed him home like a lost puppy.  
And then when I get inside his mansion of doom he rapes the poor puppy in return for the delicious candy.  
Then he throws the cute little puppy out into a ditch. I grabbed my head as I kept yelling at myself for even believing him.  
'Why didn't I just go to the library to meet up with Sasuke so we could have gone to his house together.'  
I was walking probably 3 feet behind Itachi so that I couldn't look at his damn face.  
I mean many girls would love to be walking even this close to Itachi Uchiha but I'm not a girl.  
Speaking of which, why did he break up with all the sluts he was with? It just doesn't make any sense.

"Naru-Chan, if you don't hurry up I'm going to have to carry you." Itachi smiled.  
"Shut up bastard." I started walking faster. Actually I walked to fast because by the time I knew it I was 3 feet in front of him.  
Damn, I could feel him staring at me. Like he was eyeing up his dinner. I gulped and then I felt like his eyes shifted or moved. Where else could he be looking other than my back? Unless it was…  
"Stop looking at my ass!" I yelled and flipped around.  
But he wasn't even there.

"I'm not Naru-Chan." Itachi appeared almost out of thin air to right beside me. How do all the Uchiha's have like no sounds when they move around?  
"Just get away from me!" I walked faster just to get away from him.  
In a few minutes I felt like such a dumbass. I looked blankly at the Uchiha mansion gate. He just did all that to make me get to the mansion faster. I grabbed my face in misery.  
While Itachi unlocked the gate sweat appeared on my neck.  
"Are you nervous Naru-Chan?" Itachi asked and smirked.  
"Just leave me alone. That's all I want today." I looked at the ground.

"I don't know if I can do that." Itachi took my chin and lifted my head up. "I might just have some fun today." Itachi grinned.  
"No, just please….no." Why can't I run? I'm outside and there are no barriers yet…I can't run. Why is that?  
"What's wrong?" Itachi asked sarcastically.  
"Sasuke and Kiba will be here in 5 minutes. I can survive that long." I strait out told him.  
"Oh, Really? Then let's make a bet." Itachi grinned, "If Sasuke and Kiba don't come in 20 min. then I get to have sex with you. If they do then I leave you alone forever."  
I can't fucking agree to this. I would regret it forever.  
But on the other hand if I win then Itachi will never do anything to me again… Is that a good thing?  
Yes it is! What am I thinking!  
But what will happen if I say no to this bet now? Will he still do things to me?  
He won't be able to do things to me though if Sasuke and Kiba are here. I smiled to myself. And the only way that Itachi can touch me would be if he took me in his soundproof rom. And I won't do that.

"What's your answer?" Itachi asked me and crossed his arms.  
"No." I said and smiled.  
"Fine but that doesn't mean I won't have fun" Itachi laughed.  
Did I make the right choice? I looked at my hands.  
Shaking…  
My hands were shaking. I was still nervous.  
I started walking toward the front door when Itachi motioned for me to follow him through a path way to a different door.  
I truly don't know if I was put under some kind of spell but I was being really stupid with believing everything Itachi said.  
I followed him just thinking that maybe Itachi didn't have a key for his front door.

I walked slowly, to Itachi, he put his hand on his hip.  
"Will u hurry up!" He said irritated.

"Why u getting horny and you want me to hurry inside." I laughed at him. After a few seconds I looked at him. Maybe that was actually why he wanted me to hurry up.  
I looked at Itachi's pants. He must have seen me because he began to smile.  
"No I'm not horny…yet." He began to walk towards me, "But if you keep looking at me like that I just might." He smirked at me while he looked into my blue eyes with his dark charcoal eyes.  
I blushed red and looked away from him. He snickered, "You really do look cute when you blush naru-chan."  
"Sh-shut up!" I yelled at him.

"I think that's one of the main things I liked about you when u always came here." The black haired man smirked, "The way you would blush over almost every embarrassing little thing."  
"Just leave me alone you child raping idiot!" is what I wanted to say. But I couldn't say anything let alone breathe. It was either I was too afraid of the monster molester or there was something controlling me saying I couldn't.  
Itachi smirked, "So are you going to let me have sex with u?" Itachi asked for a final time, we started walking to the door again. I finally was in the door way, "Hell no. That's for sure."  
This small phrase took almost all my will power just to say. And I don't even know why. Something's wrong with me. Maybe it was the burger that I had for lunch.  
Well half a burger that is.

"Fine if that's what you want to happen." Itachi frowned and pushed me in.  
"W-what the hell man!" Why the hell did he push me in? I would have walked in eventually.

End of Naruto POV

"You give me no choice Naruto." Itachi closed the door behind him and locked it shut.  
The older man jumped onto the blond.  
"I-Itachi get off me!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice, "You can't do this! Sasuke and Kiba are going to come any minute!"  
'Where the hell am I. I know I'm not in the living room because this room is bla-'the fox stopped in the middle of his thoughts and began to panic.  
'God Dammit. I'm in his room. But how did I get here. It doesn't make any sense!' He thought to himself then looked at the door.  
There was a cover over the door that looked like a curtain.  
'If memories serve me right…' the blond stopped his thought as Itachi began to massage Naruto's length through his pants, the blond softly moaned and Itachi smiled.  
'So that wasn't a window! It was a door.' Naruto thought to himself.

"W-why are you…" Naruto moaned again as Itachi licked his weird whisker like scars on his face.  
"Why am I what?" Itachi sarcastically asked.  
"Doing this to me again!" Naruto managed to yell out to Itachi.  
"Because…" Itachi smirked at the young boy.  
The older Uchiha grabbed Naruto, bridle style and threw him onto the bed. Naruto tried to escape but he didn't have the power to do so.  
"Oh, you lying there, all defenseless really turns me on." Itachi licked his lips and kept staring at the blond like it was his dinner.  
"N-no Itachi…don't."  
With a swift movement, Itachi ripped Naruto's buttoned shirt open. Naruto screamed a little because when he ripped the shirt his finger accidently scratched Naruto deep enough to bleed.

"D-damn you…" Naruto whispered.  
'I didn't mean to do that…'Itachi thought to himself. To make up for his little accident he licked the blood of Naruto's chest.  
Naruto moaned slightly as his body reacted to Itachi's touch. Itachi smiled at how the fox reacted.  
Itachi stopped licking the wound and looked at Naruto.  
"If you would of said I could have sex with you, you wouldn't of have gotten hurt." Itachi went by the blond's ear and nibbled it.  
"But I'm glad I did. Because you seemed to like it." Itachi blew on Naruto's ear then began softly biting on his neck.

"Itachi…please."  
"Oh," Itachi smiled, "So you want to get right into it."  
"That's not what I m-" but Naruto's words were muffled with a kiss.  
Itachi asked permission to enter Naruto's mouth while holding Naruto's wrist down with his right hand. Itachi held his body firmly against Naruto's right knee so he was totally trapped.  
Naruto didn't respond. He wasn't going to be tricked this time and give in.  
Itachi knew he wasn't getting anywhere.  
He held his place at Naruto's mouth while un zipping his pants with his left hand. Itachi began to smile as he heard Naruto trying to fight back.  
Itachi slithered his left hand into Naruto's boxers and slightly touched his member. Naruto gasped and opened his mouth.  
Itachi smiled and dug right into the mouth gladly taking the opening.  
"I-ita…" But Naruto's words were muffled. Itachi explored the blond's mouth, to regain his memory of the first time he had kissed him.  
Itachi left Naruto's mouth to breath.  
"Itachi! Get off me!"

"Don't try to fool yourself that you didn't like it." Itachi smirked at the blond. He took his left hand out of Naruto's boxers. His hand was covered with pre cum.  
Naruto blushed and he looked away from the older man.  
"Can you at least answer my questions?" Naruto asked Itachi in a small innocent voice.  
"Only if you allow me to play with you while you ask." Itachi smirked as he licked the pre cum off his fingers.  
Naruto thought for a second then decided, "Fine whatever you want bastard."  
"And call me master."  
"Fine…._Master _please answer my questions while you….play with me."  
"My pleasure naru-chan." The raven took Naruto's pants off and threw them to the ground next to the bed.

"What did you mean about legacy and what did Sasuke have to do with anything. Plus why me!" All the questions that he held in for the longest time all flowed out of him.  
"And why do I feel weird when I think about you but I also hate you so much that I want to send you to hell!" Naruto opened his eyes wide for two reasons. He didn't know what he just said, he didn't even know he was thinking about it.  
The other reason was because Itachi put his mouth over his man hood and began to suck on it.  
Itachi took his mouth off.  
"So you remember the legacy thing huh?" He smiled as he began to pump Naruto's cock.

"I shouldn't have really called it a legacy. I'm just saying that my dad fucked your dad." He smiled.  
"He what!" Naruto screamed then moaned as Itachi squeezed harder and pumped faster with his hand.  
"If you want to know the rest then don't yell back" Itachi stuck his tongue out at Naruto.  
"F-fine…M-master Itachi." Naruto said while softly moaning in between words.  
"Now…please tell me my other two answers."

"Sasuke was part of it because…" Itachi struggled with the way to put it that wouldn't upset Naruto.  
"Because what?" Naruto asked interested in what he had to say.  
Itachi paused in everything he was doing.  
"Sasuke was part of it because he loved you when you were kids."

The blond opened his eyes. "What the hell are you taking about!" He screamed.  
"Sasuke thought he loved you but I knew he didn't." Itachi was urgently yelling at him, "Because I love you Naruto! I was protecting you from Sasuke."  
"What are you talking about! You're full of lies!" Naruto was almost at tears.  
"And you know you love me to. Even though you thought you didn't." Itachi was trying to convince the blond, "That's why you couldn't leave when you could."  
"Shut up! You are lying. Did you do something to Sasuke to make him stop loving me, if you're even telling the truth about that."  
"He doesn't love you Naruto!" Itachi yelled at the blond.

"I-I need to leave!" Naruto began to struggle, "Just let me go." Naruto yelled at Itachi with tears in his eyes.  
"N-Naruto…" Itachi looked at the blond.  
"Let me go!" Naruto pushed Itachi off of him and he stood up to put on his pants.  
"I let you have your fun so…leave me alone." Naruto told Itachi.  
Naruto unlocked the door. He didn't have the time to button his shirt.  
The blond ran out of the house and through the gate as fast as he could.  
Itachi didn't run after him, even though he wanted to. But he knew Naruto wouldn't have listened to him.  
He sat on the ground and hugged one knee.  
"God I suck." Itachi spoke to himself.

Naruto's POV

Dammit! What does he mean? He doesn't make any sense. Was he lying about everything?  
I can't get anything out of my head. Thank you, you god damn Uchiha.  
He has my head spinning.  
I first was walking to Kiba's house but then I decided I needed to run. I wanted to tell Kiba everything that happened.  
I need his help on what everything meant. If it was lies.  
I would have to tell him that I loved Sasuke. He would understand right.  
When I finally arrived at Kiba's front door I knocked.  
"Kiba it's me. I need your help." I sounded helpless, "I'm coming in ok." I turned the knob. IT wasn't locked so he was home.  
"K-Kiba where are you?" I was getting freaked out. Kiba never leaves his door unlocked since his dog ran away the first time.  
I was beginning to round to corner of the room there were voices.  
"S-Sasuke what are you doing!" Kiba yelled.  
Now you're going to disagree." Sasuke smiled at Kiba.  
"But that was an accident today!"  
"But you even said you felt something." Sasuke spoke to Kiba.  
"But Sasu-" Kiba's voice had began to muffle.

My heart was beating faster and faster. "P-Please don't let what I'm thinking become true…" I thought to myself. Oh please don't be true.  
"Bark!" Akamaru barked at me.  
"H-hey Akamaru." I half smiled. He must have smelled Itachi on me because he was standing farther away than usual.  
Finally I heard Kiba talk again.  
"Sasuke I think someone's here."  
I closed my eyes and walked around the corner. Kiba's eyes widened and Sasuke looked at me like he might cry.  
Sasuke was on top of Kiba on the couch.

"N-Naruto I'm-" Kiba started.  
"All I wanted was one person that made sense in my life but I don't know anymore." I felt like a complete idiot.  
"Naruto wait!" Kiba tried to tell me  
"Kiba the only reason I came was because I was going to tell you that it almost happened again. Bu I would of rather been there than here!"


	7. Chapter 7

I closed my eyes and walked around the corner. Kiba's eyes widened and Sasuke looked at me like he might cry.  
Sasuke was on top of Kiba on the couch.  
"N-Naruto I'm-" Kiba started  
"Naruto wait!" Kiba tried to tell me  
"Kiba the only reason I came was because I was going to tell you that it almost happened again. Bu I would of rather been there than here!"

FLASH BACK (On how this happened)

Kiba POV

"Naruto never came back. Was that because I stole his lunch?" Sasuke looked at me and smiled, "what are you dong?"  
I was trying hard to open a beef jerky package with my teeth. I shifted my eyes toward Sasuke.  
"What does it look like." I growled at him.  
"It looks like you need help."  
"No I don't." I pouted.  
"Fine whatever you say." Sasuke laughed.

Actually I was desperately trying to open the jerky, and whenever I try to hard I end up never opening it and throwing it to the ground madly.  
I'm just so confused with the whole Naruto loving Sasuke thing. And since Sasuke might love Naruto back they would get together.  
My heart began to speed up just thinking about that even happening.  
"Kiba?"  
And then they will go on dates and leave me out of everything.  
"Kiba?"  
And Naruto will never know the feelings I have for him.  
"Kiba!" Sasuke yelled and shook me out of my daydream.

"Dude you stopped walking and gnawing on your rapper. Then you began to cry. You Okay?"  
"What do you mean cry-" Then I saw a tear fall on my white collar.  
Sasuke stared at me, "Oh, that…I just bit my tongue really hard." I sometimes bite my tongue with my fang when I bite down and it actually  
happens quite frequently.  
"Really? Is it bleeding let me see." Sasuke took his hand and traced it up my jaw.  
"W-why would I show you my tongue!" I yelled at him.  
"See it isn't bleeding because I just saw it when you yelled." He grinned at me, "Now if you don't work hard on the project I will kill u."  
"Wow do you always put on a fake smile when you threaten people?" I smiled at Sasuke  
"No, I mostly don't have to threaten people at all."

"That's not what I- Hey where are you going!" I yelled at the Uchiha.  
"Where do you think I'm going to my house to work." He kept walking toward the mansion.  
"Cant we work at my house." I pleaded as ran up to him, "For one thing I know what it means for Itachi to work with someone after school. I'm not stupid. So I don't really want to hear it. Plus he's just creepy."  
"You do have a point there." Sasuke looked at me.

While walking to my house it seemed like Sasuke wanted to tell me something. To tell the truth he seems like he has something that he really needs to let out of his system.  
Every once and a while he would look at me.  
And then I would growl through my teeth.  
"Bark!" Akamaru wagged his tail at me and I kneeled down to pet him.  
"Hey Akamaru, how are you boy." I scratched behind his ear and he barked again.  
Akamaru growled at Sasuke.  
"Can you use your eyes. That's Sasuke not Itachi." You see I trained Akamaru to bite Itachi whenever he saw him. But somehow, I don't know how, Itachi gets into Akamaru emotions and changes him to make him happy and like him.  
It seems Itachi dose that to a lot of people. I frowned and Akamaru licked my face to cheer me up.

"Hey Akamaru." Sasuke smiled at him and Akamaru got hyper all over again and ran to him.  
"Come on Sasuke. We'll work in the living room." I set my bag down on the coffee table and sat on the couch.  
Sasuke sat on the chair across from me.

"Hey Sasuke do you have something you want to ask me?" I asked him and he smiled.  
"Actually I should be the one asking you that." He crossed his arms and smirked at me.  
I widened my eyes, "What do you mean."  
"I mean how you have been zoning out more than usual and that you seem like you want to ask ME something."  
To tell the truth I do kind of have that question lingering inside my head. I really do want to know if Sasuke still loves Naruto. But I'm too afraid to know or ask.  
"It's nothing." I whispered.  
Sasuke glared at me with his charcoal eyes.  
"What."  
"It's not nothing if it makes you cry out of nowhere."  
"I told you I bit my tongue!" I yelled at him.  
"I know that was a lie. I'm not stupid." He looked out of one eye at me, "And if you don't tell me ill tell everyone you wet the bed until you were 12."  
"Sasuke if you tell a living soul ill-" I screamed at him  
"Then tell me what's wrong." Sasuke must really like to threaten people. I can't believe I never knew that about him.

"It's just…If you liked someone…This is theoretical, a long time ago and you find out that the person that you liked back then liked you now what would you do." I blushed and looked away out the window.  
"Oh so it's theoretical is it." Sasuke smirked and flipped some hair out of his eyes, "Well the person that liked the guy a long time ago probably doesn't like the same guy and he probably moved on by now."  
Oh thank god. I sighed a breath of relief and smiled. "And by guy you meant me and Naruto didn't you."

My heart began to race.

"W-what do you mean…" I felt like I was gasping for air.  
"Again I say I'm not an idiot." He smirked, "I used to love Naruto but that was before I knew it was my fault for my brother hurting him like he did. And then I finally realized I didn't actually love Naruto if I couldn't tell him everything and anything. And so I moved on to a different person. And when I did that I finally found the signs that Naruto was falling for me. But even though I knew that he started liking me I couldn't go back to loving him."  
My heart started to speed up. "So you mean you don't love Naruto and you're going to hurt him by going after somebody else."  
"No you're going at it all wrong." Sasuke shook his head, "Naruto is my best friend and I defiantly don't ever want to hurt him." Sasuke stood up and began to pace around me.

"Poor Naruto…" I began to feel depressed. Yeah I now knew that Sasuke didn't love Naruto back, and yes I was relieved about that, but just thinking that Naruto will be hurt about that breaks my heart all over again.  
"Then who do you like." I looked at Sasuke.  
"Well that's a difficult question even for me."  
"How would that be a difficult question?"

"Well because I can't figure out if he likes me back."  
I laid down on the couch and looked at the Uchiha, "So it's a guy. I never really seen you so worried before."  
"Shut up Kiba. The guy I like is more difficult and he's kind of a close friend." Sasuke kept pacing back and forth.  
"If you keep worrying about him just ask him." I told him.  
"Fine ill do that." He paced faster.  
"Sasuke if you keep pacing you're going to trip on the table leg." I laughed.  
"No I wo-" Sasuke tripped and fell on top of me. His lips locked with mine. He closed his eyes while I opened my eyes wide to the fullest.

Sasuke didn't jump off of me in a panic and for some reason I didn't want to move away either. Something clicked in my head right before he went away.  
"I actually like you Kiba." Sasuke blushed and sat up on me  
My head was spinning and I didn't respond right away.  
"W-Wait what?" I stuttered.  
"And that is the reason why I didn't want to tell you. I know you love Naruto. Even though my brother says different."  
My head was still cloudy.

"H-Hold on slow down!" I yelled at him, "How would you know I loved Naruto and what does anything have to do with that bastard Itachi."  
"Kiba it's pretty obvious that you love him. You aren't that good of an actor. But Naruto doesn't see anything."

I blushed. Was I really that Obvious? "And I don't trust my brother and what he says but he keeps brining up that you don't love Naruto."  
"What does he know!" I screamed  
"Nothing! Okay!" Sasuke yelled back at me and I was shocked.  
"Never mind just forget everything! Damn I should have never told you anything!" The Uchiha seemed like he was almost about to cry.  
"S-Sasuke that's not what I meant!" I yelled at him.  
Sasuke watched me and I frowned.  
"I'm just so confused and you brought your brother into everything that I lost control." I looked at him, "I'm sorry."  
"K-Kiba…" Sasuke whispered.  
"And if you didn't notice I kind of liked the kiss…" I blushed bright red.

The thing that clicked inside my head was that I most likely didn't like Naruto either. You see, when Sasuke said that he loved Naruto I felt like I had to be the competition and love Naruto to when actually I might have always loved Sasuke.  
"Sasuke I might actually like you so don't get mad at me."  
I looked away from Sasuke's glare. Did I just confess to him?  
Damn my head is spinning so much.  
Sasuke grabbed my head softly and leaned closer to my face.  
"S-Sasuke what are you doing!" I yelled.  
"Now you're going to disagree." Sasuke smiled at me.  
"But that was an accident today!"  
"But you even said you felt something." Sasuke spoke to me.  
"But Sasu-" My voice was muffled by Sasuke kissing me. He slid his tongue into mine. He knew he had dominance and I could sense his fun. He smiled into the kiss and I moaned softly by how a kiss could make me feel actually good.

In the distance I heard Akamaru bark. The only time he barks is if someone's home or entering the house.  
I pulled away from Sasuke, "S-Sasuke I think someone's here."  
And then my worst nightmare showed up. My best friend, the one I thought I was in love with, showed up around the corner.  
I widened my eyes and I saw Sasuke's face. He was heartbroken. This was hardly the way he wanted Naruto to know that he didn't love him back.  
"N-Naruto I'm-" I started.  
"All I wanted was one person that made sense in my life but I don't know anymore." Naruto looked like he was about to cry. Something about him didn't look right to me. His shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was a mess.  
"Naruto wait!" I tried to yell at him.

"Kiba the only reason I came was because I was going to tell you that it almost happened again. But I would of rather been there than here!" The blond yelled at me and my eyes widened.  
Before I could stop him Naruto ran out the door. Where? I don't even know.  
"N-No Itachi tried to…" I felt like I was going to die. Naruto probably hated Sasuke and me and Itachi tried to hurt him.  
"N-Naruto…" Sasuke looked spaced out, "Kiba, what did he mean Itachi doing it again."  
"I-Itachi actually…" should I tell him. I guess I have to. "Itachi didn't hurt Naruto's arm on purpose. He actually…" and I told Sasuke everything that Naruto told me.  
I didn't want to but it all spilled out of me.

Sasuke's face was first filled with hate but then it turned with sadness.  
"Are we supposed to go get him or are we-" I started but Sasuke stopped me with a peck on the lips.  
"He wouldn't even stop for us. He's going somewhere where he needs to go." Sasuke responded.  
"Plus we wouldn't even know where the hell he was going in the first place."  
"So do you actually like me or was that just a spur in the moment type of thing." Sasuke smiled and laughed at me because I blushed.

"I think I actually like you Sasuke Uchiha."


	8. Chapter 8

(Starts in third person because I didn't know what to do T_T)

(Then it goes into first person with Naruto)

The confused blond sulked through the dark streets. He knew he had been walking for about half an hour without turning, but he didn't know where to go. He was too confused about Itachi, Kiba and Sasuke that he didn't want to turn around and go back even to his own house, to sulk.  
He eventually ended up in the bad part of town.  
He would have been able to protect himself in any way but because he was depressed and confused he wouldn't be able to do anything.  
His head was down as he walked and he kept bumping into people who just didn't pay any attention to him.  
Every once in a while the blond would put the puzzle in his head together but then it would be jumbled up together again from the thoughts that he didn't want to be true.  
Like his crush and best friend together while supposedly Itachi loving him all along? It was just too confusing that he couldn't understand anything.

"Hey kid." A gang with red scarves on called over to Naruto with a whistle. But the blond kept on walking without listening to what he had to say.  
The gang's shifty smiles faded. They didn't like to be ignored, "Bitch with the blond hair we called you didn't you here us!" The member, that seemed to be the leader, called to him.  
"Of course I heard you but I'm not in any type of mood to play your stupid games." Naruto gave them sharp eyes but that just made the gang pissed on the spot. The members j-walked across the street, not caring that cars were beeping angrily at them.  
The red scarves clamped the blond's hands behind his back and held a switch blade up to his neck.  
"What you say punk? Who said we wanted to play?" The leader smiled and kneed Naruto in the gut. He coughed in pain while his eyes were half open.

He seemed like he didn't care for any of this, like there was no point in anything.  
"Raid his pockets he looks like he has money." The members smirked as the leader slightly scraped the blade to the side of his cheek.  
Some metallic blood came from the cut. Naruto hissed at the gang but that just made them cut deeper.  
"Hey boss." One of them said, "He has 50 bucks on him but that's all. He has no credit card or nothin. Just a cruddy high school I.D card."  
"Ah, so he's a high school smarty. No wonder why he's a pain in the ass." The leader smirked his fang at the blond, "Hey if you're so smart what am I thinkin of."  
The blond smiled hoping that what he would say would make the gang hurt him more. For some reason he felt this was better than his confusing pain in the pit of his stomach.  
"Let me see if I had to guess I would say your thinking how you're an ugly drop out whom no one would remember so you kick people younger than you down because you have no life."  
"Damn bastard." The leader kicked him hard, like Naruto wished, against the brick wall behind them.  
"You say I'm forgettable? I wonder what fool would remember you. So let's make a bet." The leader smiled as he kicked the blonds head with the heel of his boot, "If people remember you when you're dead I'll give you a hundred bucks." The gang member snickered as he placed the knife at the blond's neck. The leader wanted Naruto to die in one of the bloodiest ways possible.

Naruto took one more pitiful look at the scarved people in front of him then shut his eyes, still remembering the sinister smiles on their smug faces.  
Naruto finally thought about Kiba, his best friend and Sasuke, his other friend who may or may not have been his crush. And then there was Itachi.  
The bastard that the blond thought he hated was having second thoughts about him.  
Maybe the blond really did love Itachi more than any one and that's why he would always thinking about him. But on the other hand maybe that was just an effect from having had sex with the beast.  
It still confused him.  
Pain finally pierced his throat from the knife slowly slicing the skin. He didn't press hard enough for it to gush out but some blood started to trickle down from it. If Naruto even breathed a breath and his throat moved everything would be over.  
Maybe that's what he wanted maybe he didn't want to be confused about his life or feeling anymore.  
Maybe he was hoping that someone was going to save him.

The blond was waiting for the petty gang member to finish him off when he heard skin on skin and metal hitting the e ground.  
"D-Damn you fucker." Naruto heard the leader yell. The blond slowly opened his eyes to see the tall crow standing over the red scarf gang leader.  
The member wiped the blood, which had trickled from his mouth, with his knuckle.  
"I-Itachi…" The blond softly whispered.  
"Naruto! Are you an idiot!" Itachi ripped some of his shirt off and wrapped it around the blond's neck tight enough to make some of the bleeding clot.  
"Damn you fucker." The gang, who were slightly in a daze, all stared at the crow with sharp eyes.  
Itachi, still kneeling on one knee by the blond, watched as the gang began to pick up weapons.  
"Are you really going to fight us with no weapons? You must be crazy." The leader smirked at the crow but Itachi didn't do anything.

"I-Itachi I…" The blond groaned in slight pain. His throat had begun to actually hurt from the cut that was made.  
The black haired man put his finger up to his mouth to show Naruto to be quite.  
The angry man looked at the gang and stood up. They slightly flinched from the slight movement but then they calmed down.  
Itachi shrugged his shoulders, closed his eyes and put his hand under his chin, "Who said anything of me fighting you?"  
"You punched the boss!" The lackeys wailed.  
"So? That was just to make him stop killing the one I love." Itachi smirked and opened one eyes at the members, "Plus there might be some people that are looking for potential killers down the street."

"What the hell do you mean!" the leader yelled. Right as he said this police Syrians were heard from down the street. The crow smirked.  
"Crap I-it's the fuzz." One of the members dropped his pipe and ran away. Soon everyone else followed.  
The crow lifted the blond in his arms, trying to avoid the bruises. Without thinking Naruto cuddled up to Itachi's chest. This made the crow smile.  
"Y-You were right." Naruto coughed out.  
"Didn't I tell you not to talk?" Itachi sighed.  
"But you were …..right Sasuke and….Kiba and…" Naruto was practically gasping out trying not to hurt his throat that much, "And even though…I wasn't….sure on if I wanted, t-to die you saved me."

Itachi was silent. The truth is that after 10 min. of thinking he decided he needed to find Naruto, or at least follow him to not get himself in trouble.  
He saw the blond running from Inuzuka's house and he figured what happened in his head.  
He knew Naruto didn't want to be approached by anybody so he stayed some distance away. For five minutes he lost the blond in a small crowd of people and he couldn't find him. And in those five min. Naruto had gotten himself in trouble with the gang.  
Itachi sighed as he thought about his plan to put his alarm, which sounds like police sirens, on his phone and set it for 5 minutes hoping that that would be enough time to save his beloved.

"How come…I feel different around you." The blond boy began to cry softly into Itachi's chest not caring that the random people on the streets were watching.  
"Do you really want my answer?" Itachi asked.  
Naruto, for some reason, thought that Itachi always had the right answers now. Maybe it was because everything he says comes true. Even if sometimes he didn't like it.  
Naruto nodded his head yes.  
"I think it's because you love me. Even if you don't want to admit it." Itachi finally got out of the bad part of town but he didn't let Naruto walk.

"I-Itachi." Naruto softly whispered.  
"Yes Naru-Chan?" He responded.  
The blond kissed the crows cheek, "This time I think your right." Naruto smiled.

So everything ended weirdly and not depressing. I know right. The way it sounded it sounded way way depressing but technically that isn't what I was feeling.  
For some reason I fell in love with Itachi Uchiha, even though some things got hard to get used to.  
Kiba and Sasuke explained to me what happened in the living room. Even if it kind of freaked me out how they had a connection from the start. Kiba even explained to me that he was gay all along.  
Sasuke still kind of really hates Itachi since he found out what he did to me but since I fluttered my eyes and asked in a puppy voice "Please Sasuke, don't be mad at Itachi that much" Sasuke deals with him just for me.

Itachi even made it clear to me why he broke up with all his girls, even if I'm really glad he did now that I think about it. He said that "I didn't want any slutty girls if I had you" After I blushed we started to make out. Typical right.  
Anyway when we ended up at school with his hand in mine, yeah people stared but that just maid the crow bring me closer to himself. Unlike me nobody knew Itachi was gay so it was kind of a surprised some people.  
The same happened with Sasuke. Even though some people were pissed that their beloved Sasuke was not single anymore, they softened and became Yaoi lovers instead.  
In the end Sasuke Kiba and even Itachi and I never finished our projects. Thank the world that Itachi is so popular with teachers he convinced them to give us C's for not doing anything at all.  
Man I love him.

"Sasuke! Stop cuddling up Inuzuka!" Kakashi yelled at them. I watched Kiba and Sasuke cuddling and sighed.  
I looked out the window. Why did Itachi have to be an upper classmen? Now when I want him to say naru-chan to me and make me sit on his lap he's not here.  
I sulked as a butterfly hit the window.  
"Like I was saying." Kakashi coughed into his fist, "There will be a new project for this semester." The class room whined and I followed.  
"But Sensei! We just did one about one month ago." I defended my other class mates.  
"And who didn't do it?" Kakashi asked a little ticked.  
"W-Well that was…" I actually had no comeback. "Damn…" I whispered.  
"So you have no response? That's good. So sit down and listen to the rest." Kakashi stared at me as he threw a piece of chalk at the two cuddling boys again. It missed Sasuke's head by an inch.

"As I was saying, again, this project you won't read a book." The class cheered but that just made Kakashi sensei a little more pissed.  
The silver haired man smiled slightly, "SO you will get a 30 page packet and have to make a project." The class moaned and I blanked out of the conversation. He was doing this to spite us. I sighed.  
"You are at least going to have partners on this project." Sasuke and Kiba lifted their hands up, "And no you don't get to pick your own partners." The two dropped their hands.  
"The partners have been randomly drawn from the computer." Kakashi was getting his papers in order…" I think I'm forgetting something…" Kakashi tapped his chin, "Oh and the upper class men will be helping this time through to." A smile grew on my face. Did that mean I would be with ita- Damn the computer selected it. I won't even be close to him because of my luck. I sighed again.  
Over the next few minutes the upper classmen walked into the room and of course Itachi was the last one to walk in.

I smiled at the man I once hated. "Hello Naru-Chan." He smirked, I now loved that name.  
The stronger man sat down and put me in his lap. He began to kiss up my neck and I shivered a moan. The crow sexily laughed.  
I suddenly remembered where we were. I blushed and sunk into Itachi's chest. The room was staring at us.  
I can't believe he still makes me feel this way. "Kakashi what are you staring at." Itachi smirked at the blushing teacher as he kept rubbing my thigh. I had to bite my lip to stop a moan.  
"N-Nothing Itachi." Kakashi coughed again.  
"Good." The crow began to nibble on my neck.

"I-Itachi…" I blushed, "S-Stop not now."  
"But you're so fun to play with, no matter where we are." He nibbled my ear softly.  
I let out a soft moan that I knew Itachi could here. Damn he was making me hard. In the middle of class to!  
The crow lightly snickered.  
"L-Like I was saying the partners were picked. Surprisingly Kiba and Sasuke are partners." Sasuke and Kiba smiled.  
Itachi began to massage my cock through my pants. Why was he putting me through this torture?  
"I haven't been able to see you for 3 days." The crow whispered almost reading my mind. I blushed as I stifled a moan.  
"B-But Itachi w-we are in class." I bit my lip again. Kakashi sensei, I think, was calling the other partners. I wasn't really paying attention.  
"Naruto your partner is Ino." Sensei didn't even look at me when saying this.

Itachi finally stopped what he was doing, "Which means Itachi is with Neji."  
My eyes widened. No anyone but Neji! He's the 2nd most slut in the school…taking after me of course. My face was still flushed as I saw Itachi put a smirk on his face.  
"But sensei…" Itachi let out those two words and I knew that Itachi was going to change Kakashi's mind. He wanted me to be his partner so I could spend more time with him. Or for his own pleasure.

Technically if he never said those two words in the first place I wouldn't have all my secrets out in the open with my two friends and wouldn't have Itachi right now.  
I smiled and put my head in his neck slightly started kissing and every so often sucking his neck. Itachi shivered but loved feeling of his naru-chan being close to him. It didn't matter what he was doing.

"Yeah But sensei…" Itachi said a little louder and smiled.

THE END! /


End file.
